1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a measuring system and a measuring method for analyzing a knee joint motion trajectory; in particular, to a measuring system and a measuring method utilizing a pedal-able device, and the measuring system and the measuring method capable of generating a light spot trajectory when the rider continues pedaling the pedal-able device, and analyzing the features of the knee joint motion trajectory according to the curves of the light spot trajectory, in order to determine the type of the insole which is suitable to the rider.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, for allowing the rider to ride a bike in the most comfortable way, a bike fitting process may be necessary for assisting the rider to select the suitable frame size of the bike and select the appropriate accessories of the bike. Thus, the changeable modules of the bike can be adjusted according to the stature and actions of the rider by using the bike fitting processes, for helping suggest the proper riding postures of the rider.
The common bike fitting processes are for adjusting the position of seat and handlebar as well as the posture of the rider to achieve the goal of the rider comfortably reaching the relatively fastest riding speed when riding a bike. The bike fitting processes include, for example, the joint angle analysis (quantifies the stretching and flexing angles), the stability analysis (quantifies the shaking distance), the intensity analysis (quantifies the output power), and the muscle strength analysis (quantifies the posture angle), all of which are all for more properly selecting gears, enabling better gear adjustments, and correctly suggesting the resistance training (weight training) of each body part of the rider. Besides the aforementioned body-related data quantification after the measuring thereof, the biking fitting processes also include adjusting the height of the seats for making the rider to ride in the comfortable way.
The conventional bike fitting processes measure the parameters of the body geometry according to the 2D side view, such as the flexing angles of the elbow, the trunk, the thighs, and the lower limbs. However, the results derived from the simple 2D side view may have some deficiencies. Especially, the conventional bike fitting processes cannot acquire information about the motion stability of the knee joint and the relations between the foot and knee. Therefore, if a measuring system and a measuring method for analyzing the knee joint motion trajectory which can form a 3D measuring system by adding the front view data are provided, the motion stability of the knee joint and the relations between the foot and knee may be obtained by measuring the knee joint motion trajectory when the rider is riding the bike. In addition, the measuring system and method can further determine the proper insole for the rider according to the analysis of the knee joint motion trajectory, and a shoe wedge insert can also be applied for adjusting the motion stabilities of the knee and foot.